


Critical Hit: New Save Point

by CooperJR



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Streamers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating doesnt actually happen, Gamer Gon Freecs, Gay Gon Freecs, Gon Freecs and Zushi are Roommates, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inappropriate Humor, Internet Famous, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Procedures, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Sexual Humor, Streamer Killua Zoldyck, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperJR/pseuds/CooperJR
Summary: If you haven't read Critical Hit by corns, please don't look at this fic. Set around Chapters 10 and 11, literally just before the end of the fic. Killua's POV at the end of the tournament with Gon.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Critical Hit: New Save Point

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Critical Hit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096852) by [korns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korns/pseuds/korns). 



> Once again i beg of you, if you HAVE NOT ready Critical Hit this will make...15-35% sense to you.

The shot hit with a chime and the Catwoman skin disintegrated.

A shot through a build. A _head shot_ through a _build_ by a _fucking newbie_ who barely _could_ build 24 hours prior. He was gunna kick Knuckles’ ass once they were back at the house.

As furious as he was about this development, Killua quickly tallied the other factors that were tumbling through his head: Angry? Check. Pissed? Also check. Adrenaline kick so high he could run 12 miles? Check. Turned on as hell? Check. Thinking about a repeat of the previous night? Also check.

He suddenly remembered what he had missed with Gon ghosting him the last couple weeks. He’d missed the thrill. Few people could outright beat KILLU head on, most resorted to tricks, jumping in while he streamed, fucking ambushing him. Gon’s outright honesty about playing was as refreshing as fuck to Killua, not to mention the insane skill the idiot had.

Still feeling the adrenaline pumping in his head, Killua flexed his hands, certain that they were trembling. Then he blinked and he was back in the room of screaming nerds, all cheering or booing at Gon. Killua caught sight of his tell-tale spikes heading towards the center court, and distantly remembered gripping them last night.

The replays on the center screens were focused on Gon’s playthrough, but Killua would be reliving those moments for the next several days, adding whatever clips he could get a hold of to a new folder he had been putting together. He turned away, folding his arms above his head, already thinking about the edits to the screen, and which highlights he wanted to focus on.

Lost in thought, blank faced, Killua flinched at his username, namely since it was said in Gon’s voice. He barely turned, looking through his raised bicep. This idiot was surrounded by cameras and microphones. He could already see the nervous flickering of his eye and jerky movements. They were the same movements as when Gon would join a stream, like he forgot playing with KILLU meant playing for an audience until the moment he was logged on.

Gon barely enjoyed being on camera while in his own room. And he was rambling. Why the idiot was going along with this interview… But no, he would never tell someone off just because _he_ was uncomfortable, fucking nerd.

Killua marched over, certain he would hear about it if he didn't intervene way more than if he did put a stop to it. Plus he was still ticked about the match, lost to a fuckin’ build _newbie_ -

“Killua—” Gon started.

Killua still wasn't sure if he’d throw Gon across the room or grab him just to kiss that look off his face. Instead he opted to blow past him and go straight for the camera, reaching. The camera man lowered the lens quickly. It wouldn’t be the first time KILLU had broken a camera in a fit. He spun to stare down the one holding the microphone.  
“Quit trying to make Freakss talk in circles. Fun or not he’s fucking better than all of us so unless he decides he’s a professional, he has nothing to say to you. This isn’t a team publicity stunt.”

“But AssassiNation brought him here—”

“Yeah, not expecting him to win the damn tournament because management underestimated him,” Killua said. He might even get a good berating from Canary later about that one... “I’d like to apologize in advance, but we all know that three hundred woulda gone to me anyway so—”

The outraged roar was both surprising and _exactly_ what Killua wanted to happen. Center of attention in an angry mob of nerds? Must be Christmas. He raised his arms up, palms open and upwards, beckoning anyone and everyone to challenge him. He even winked at Ikalgo, who gawped at him a few feet over.

The pride and vanity bubbling in his chest burst into acid when the woman holding the microphone gave a concerned look and was speaking to someone just past Killua. At Freakss. At Gon, who was now doubled over. Gon cursed, _the idiot actually fucking_ cursed, clutching one knee and the other hovering around his chest.

Killua swallowed hard, keeping his face calm, as he approached Gon. He carefully and deliberately placed a hand on his back before saying, “Dude, what happened? Are you okay?” Instead of playing it off as some joke, saying he was fine, laughing, _anything_ else that would have been better, Gon started to tip heavily to one side and collapse to the ground. A glimpse at Gon’s pained face had Killua immediately saying, “Call for an ambulance!”

“N-No—call for an Uber,” Gon croaked.

“You have three hundred fucking dollars, dude,” Killua said. He carefully lowered himself into a crouch, not sure how close to get to him. Could he even touch him? Should he prop him-

Gon finally made it to the ground with a graceless flop, the discomfort evident in his face and the grunt of pain. “I don’t care,” he said. “I’ll survive—I just—need a car.”

Canary, Alluka, and someone who Killua vaguely remembered being told was Zushiroll jogged up next to Killua and the spokeswoman. Zushi ducked next to Killua, a look of mild wonder on his face. “Dude you fucking did it—You popped another lung,” Zushi said.

Gon had a strange glint in his eyes, one that made Killua’s chest tighten uncomfortably, as he reached a hand up and rested it on Zushi’s cheek. “Is this Heaven?”

“Nah, dude, this is a bed of concrete in a room full of nerds,” Zushi said.

“Amazing,” Gon sighed, the weird fuckin twinkle disappearing into a grimace. Killua did his best not to look between the two. He was suddenly playing back conversation he’d had with Gon-

Canary and Alluka were bickering about whether to get an Ambulance or an Uber as the idiot had asked. “Gon asked for a fucking Uber, so if you aren’t driving I’ll get an actual Uber to beat the ambulance here. I’ll put it in the notes, I’ll say, ‘I’ll tip you a hundred dollars extra if you beat the ambulance here, dammit.’”

Killua felt a panic rise as he uselessly watched Gon roll over and attempt to stand. He was cursing again. Killua hadn’t heard him curse like this _ever_ \- Zushi walked around to support him, putting an arm over his back.

Killua hated being left in the dark about shit- “What the fuck’s wrong with him?” He hated how he sounded, the panic seeping out. He gritted his teeth in frustration, lips sealed in a tight line. _Fucking medical emergency_ \- How many weeks ago had it been?

“The Lorax stabbed me in the back,” Gon said.

“What the fuck does that mean,” Killua said.

“His lung collapsed,” Zushi explained.

Gon took a step and sneered, “I’m gonna punt the Lorax to Timbuktu, I swear to God.”

Killua’s mind bounced from whatever medical term the idiot _actually_ meant, ordering an appropriate sized Uber for this ridiculous party, and an image of an orange dwarf with a yellow mustache. But then they were moving, trying to get through the crowds of Meta and passing by curious bastards and concerned event staff members. Killua took  
Gon’s other side and did his best to raise him up in the same manner as Zushi. Gon and Killua were almost the same height, Zushi shorter by a few inches. Killua tried to match Zushi’s height, keeping his knees bent.

Gon continued to occasionally curse, causing Killua to suffer a dilemma between concern and pride that the moron actually _could_ curse like a proper fucking college kid.

With the exit in view, Killua chanced a look at his phone, but he was more worried about fumbling a step than the Uber arriving in two or twenty minutes.

The screen showed the Uber creeping closer to the back lot, so he handed it ahead of him to Alluka. “The Uber’s almost here,” Killua said. “They’re meeting us out back.”

“I swear to God if you ordered us an Uber Pool,” Alluka threatened.

“I’m not cheap, Alluka, I’m classy,” Killua retorted.

The jab stung. Maybe more than either of them thought it would. Killua’s eyes trailed to Zushi as he addressed Gon. “Do you want me to call your Aunt?”

Gon responded with a drawn out groan before his head flopped back as he cursed again. “Fuck,” he rolled into Zushi’s shoulder more, “We need to take the Uber—to LA—and go to the university clinic.”

“I’m not paying for that,” Killua retorted, uncomfortable by the exchange he saw. “We’re going to UCSF and you aren’t gonna fucking fight me on this, all right?”

“My Aunt doesn’t know I’m here—” Gon said.

“I’ll explain everything to her,” Zushi stated. “She loves me. She can’t kill me over this.” Killua’s discomfort was suspiciously turning into something-

Some fucking nerds were fumbling near the edge of the building. They had to pause their trek for Killua to throw on a hoodie Alluka handed him. Scowling, he pulled the hoodie over his hair so he didn't get the usual attention. The fact that his popularity would put Gon’s health at any kind of risk-

Now he was getting a headache. He didn't do well with emotions. He was better at screaming, cursing, telling someone- or something - to fuck off and leave him alone. He didn't make a habit of acknowledging how he or other people felt. Most people. He’d had thought Alluka was the only one to throw him into a panic. A genuine panic, not the amped up stage-play he was known for as KILLU.

They were standing at the curb, Alluka checking Killua’s phone periodically. Off in the distance Killua heard the usual questioning tone accompanied with ‘KILLU.’ “Fuckin’ hell,” Killua raised his hand up to shield the side of his face from onlookers, “Where’s the fucking ride?”

Alluka was tapping on Killuas phone screen and saying, “It’s almost here—It’s just a block away. Gon, quick, act like you’re not dying.”

Killua took a half step away from Gon’s side while Zushi adjusted from under to over Gon’s shoulders. Alluka threw a beanie over hair and pretended to take a selfie of the group.

Zushi laughed into his free hand. “You look like an A-Class bitch,” he said.

Alluka smirked, shrugging. “What of it, big boy.”

“I’m about to vomit on all of you,” Killua sneered. Zushi looked away, laughing in horror, “Oh my God.”

Killua wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or mortified that they could all joke at a time like this, with Gon-

He had to screech his thoughts to an absolute dead stop. He was not finishing that thought.

Mercifully, a white van pulled up in front of them. It looked enough like the van in the Uber description that Killua was opening the door for Gon before Allulka could even check the driver’s name. Gon stumbled into the back seat, nearly crying as he again spit out “Oh fuck-” Zushi crawled in next to him, a concerned look on his face.

Killua had to turn his eyes away, Alluka closing the side door next to them. He was checking that the gps had the right fucking address or so help the fucker-

He flinched, a curse flying to his lips as the door opened at the same time as Alluka screaming. But then Ikalgo leaned his head in. “Room for four more?”

“Absolutely-fucking-not,” Killua started to say, but was completely ignored by his teammates as Ikalgo, Knuckle, Kurapika, and Palm all filled in. Their van now carried Gon, Zushi, and Ikalgo in the back, Alluka, Killua, Knuckle and Kurapika in the middle seats, and Palm in the front.

Palm gestured towards the id on the dash, “What’s your name, Mr. Driver, Sir?”

Alluka and Knuckle slammed the van doors shut as the driver responded with “Leorio.”

Alluka leaned towards him. “Well, Leorio, I hope you know how to step on it because our buddy here is dying of a collapsed lung.” Her voice pitched louder to be heard over the startlingly horrible cough ripped from Gon’s lungs.

“My weekday job involves driving ambulances, so this should be a piece of cake,” Leorio the driver said.

Killua turned to pin a harsh stare at Gon. “You never mentioned that your medical emergency was a collapsed lung.” Killua felt both annoyed the idiot had never said it, and pissed at himself for not realizing with what he _had_ said. In his mind he saw Gon raising his shirt up to point out a recent scar under his arm, but Killua had been entirely focused on-)

“It—didn’t seem—relevant,” Gon gasped, he looked like he’d been on a mile long sprint as he gasped for air, leaning forward. His hand reached and found the seat Killua was leaning over. Killua stared stupidly at it, blinking, distantly hearing Zushi once again mention calling Gon’s Aunt. Zushi was also rubbing light circles over Gon’s back.

Gon was shaking his head at the offer when Killua decided to ignore the hand. The hospital ‘EMERGENCY’ sign was in sharp view as the driver came to an abrupt stop. Ikalgo, Alluka, Knuckle, Kurapika, and Killua filed out as quickly as possible, clearing the way for Gon. Ikalgo held his arm out like some fucking gentlemanly shit, Gon gripping his hand as he stumbled out. Alluka and Palm had dashed away and Palm was now back with a wheelchair. Killua had no doubt that if some bitch got in the way of this group, that bitch would not survive.

“Dude, we’re here—it’s gonna be okay,” Zushi said.

Even if Zushi had meant it as a reassurance, Gon’s eyes widened in terror before scrunching up, tears beading. The idiot’s breath had gone from slow and delliberate to panicked and quick, too quick. “I-I don’t want an-nother chest tube.” Gon’s cry turned into a cough that shook his entire body.

“Shit, dude, you’re gonna make me cry,” Ikalgo said, voice tight. Killua wanted to roll his eyes and say it wouldn't be unusual, but his own throat was feeling tight.

Gon was trying to rub the tears away when Alluka came back with someone in scrubs, rolling a wheelchair. Alluka said, “Palm’s telling the front desk what’s up—now get in the damn chair and get better, okay?”

Gon did as he was told, still trying to rub his tears away as the nurse wheeled him into the building and into a separate room. The rest of the party filed into the waiting and registration area. Zushi and Alluka took the lead up to the registration desk as the Assassination members stayed in the background.

Kurapika caught Killua staring at the door Gon had gone through. When Killua scowled at them, Kurapika first raised a skeptical eyebrow before it creeped into a knowing grin that had Killua’s stomach twisting. “Well then…” they spoke, the grin turning feral before dropping it entirely for a bored expression. “As amusing as it would be to take up space here, we can probably head back to the house and update everyone. I’m sure a few people are losing their minds over the spectacle we made-”

Killua scoffed, “Fucking spectacle my ass, Gon almost-”

Palm ghosted next to him, a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Yes, _we_ know this. We can, at the least, assure Canary, if not everyone, that Gon is in the hospital.”

Killua tensed at the ‘we,’ which Palm, unfortunately for him, noticed.

Palm gave an easy smile. “You can stay. Keep us updated. You have your phone?” Killua blinked. He suddenly felt very stupid. Did he?

“I have it!” Alluka chirped. She was an angel, Killua could swear- “We’ll wait out here until Gon is settled. We’ll have to get his insurance before too long,” she handed Killua his phone, then the bag she had brought with all of his and Gon’s stuff from the tournament. He hadn't even thought to look for them-

Alluka exchanged words of gratitude with Killua’s housemates before they filed out into the same van.

Zushi flagged them over to a corner of the waiting room with the least amount of light. Killua slumped into one, Alluka fanning her skirt around her like some extra bitch before grabbing his arm and setting herself next to him. He gave her an annoyed look while she grinned and stuck her tongue at him.

Zushi was staring down at his phone, thumb hovering over some icon. Alluka swung one foot over to hit his shin. “Gon said not to call her. It would take her longer to get here than it will for us to hear anything, anyways.”

Zushi looked sheepish as he tucked his phone in his hoodie pocket. “Always wise, Princess Alluka.”

She kicked him again. “Only Gon can call me that.” She then pouted and buried her head into Killua’s shoulder. From the cotton hoodie he heard her tiny plea of “Can you...pat me on the head? Please?”

He complied, of course. He couldn’t deny her shit, the spoiled rat. He inwardly grimaced at how scary it must have been for her to see Gon like he’d been. _Killua_ had been scared and he’d only known the guy for a few weeks.

 _Fucking weeks_ , Jesus Christ, that’s all it had been? He tried to remember any other time he’d worried over someone he’d known for such a short time.

Maybe Ikalgo. But even then they had known each other months, hundreds of hours of playing duos, before they had even started talking about meeting up.

His fingers itched to hold his phone, scroll Twitter, check in with Meta, his housemates, maybe even Canary, but he also felt sick to his stomach at the idea. Was it fucking guilt? At what?

So instead he leaned further back in his seat, legs stretched out in front, and continued to pat and smooth Allukas hair while she occasionally hummed.

Twice a nurse stepped out to grab a family member. Killua only resisted jumping out of his seat because of Alluka.

The third nurse finally called out “Is there a… Zushi? Here for a Gon Freecss?”

The three rose and followed into a patient room. Gon was already there, hooked up to several machines but breathing easier than he had been. Zushi quietly inquired about his clothes while Killua and Alluka sat on a bench on the opposite side of the room from the door.

Gon looked like shit. Killua tried to remember the appendectomy he’d had when he was 14, if he had looked like shit then. Some vain part of his brain scoffed at the idea. As if. As far as surgeries went, that one was mild. Getting tonsils or wisdom teeth out seemed worse, at least in his mind. But maybe that was the vanity speaking too.

Zushi fished for Gon's wallet from the bag holding his clothes. A nurse rolling a computer came in shortly after and plugged in the necessary info from his insurance card. When they were done and rolled away, Zushi put the wallet in his own back pocket.

The distraction gone, Killua turned back to Gon. Thankfully the heart monitor was silent. A nice, low 52. Killua pretended to fathom what the other icons on the monitor could read, but Zushi interrupted his thoughts.

“I’m going to look for a vending machine, do you guys want anything?” Alluka and Killua both shook their heads. Zushi grinned at that before ducking out.

Alluka stood and started to hover over Gon. She reached for his hand but withdrew. “I’m….” Her voice hitched at the end and Killua’s heart broke a little. “I’m going to call Canary. We’ll need a ride home. I...don’t think I can stay here. I just want to help and I can’t-” her voice cracked again and her lip began to tremble. Killua adjusted in his seat and held his arms out. Alluka tucked into his arms for a proper hug, and they both sighed deeply.

“The idiot will be fine. We’re here, in the fucking hospital, he’s got fucking Zushiroll here and you’ll be a phone call away.”

She nodded into his neck, her beanie falling off at the motion. Then she leaned back and frowned. “Me? Are you not coming home?”

Killua shrugged. “I’ll stay here too. Zushi and me can take turns staying with Freakss. I don’t think I’ll be sleeping tonight.” He paused. “Insomnia ‘n all that bullshit.”

She nodded, “Right, you looked like you slept pretty well last night.”

Killua did his absolute fucking best to _not_ react to that statement. “Right. I did.” He quickly glanced at Gon, wondering just how open the moron was about his sex life.

Zushi came back in, chugging the Gatorade. He choked, wiping his mouth. “Sorry, I uh, am I interrupting?”

Alluka tightened her arms around Killua’s neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Nope!” She chirped, hoping up. “I’m going to give Canary a call about picking me up.”

Killua scowled, rubbing his cheek in case any lipgloss was on it.  
Zushi watched her leave, scratching his neck nervously. “I- I’ll be honest, the idea of staying the night here freaks me out.” Killua raised an eyebrow at him. “Not- not that I wouldn’t stay! If Gon asked me to, I would. But-“ he shuffled on his feet.

Killua shrugged, settling against the wall once more. “Even if you don’t, I’ll be here. I don’t sleep that often anyways.”

Zushi’s large brows rose very high up. “You’d do that? I-“ he coughed, fiddling with his Gatorade. “On your streams- you’re always-“

“Hate to burst your fucking bubble, but how I act in my streams has jack-fucking-shit to do with how I treat people.” He scowled, more at himself that Zushi. Why was he so angry? And why the fuck wouldn’t Zushi want to stay with Gon?

Zushi deflated a bit. “Right, duh, I’m sorry-“

“Canary is on her way already, she’ll be here by 8 at the latest,”Alluka said, walking back in with the phone to her chest. “Zushi? Did you want to go back to the hotel?”

Zushi gave a quick nod. “We can stay til Gon wakes up, I don’t want him to worry.”

Alluka brought the phone back to her ear. “Canary? Yeah that should wo- Oh really? That’s good, yeah we’ll let you know.” She pinged her phone call to end. “Canary will be here sooner, she thought she was going to be held up by traffic but-“ she shrugged. “Also she picked up some things for you, Brother, including your laptop.”

“Thank fuck. It’s gonna be a long night if he’s asleep and high the whole time. Well, if he stays asleep. If he’s awake-“ Killua shared a razor sharp smile with the room.

“Brother! Be nice! He’s in a hospital,” she finished with a pout, arms crossed.

Killua scoffed, raising his arms to lean his head against the wall.

Alluka’s phone rang, loudly. They all jumped, Alluka shooting an apologetic look at Gon's way before stepping into the hall. “Canary? That close? What did you teleport or-“ Allukas voice went further down the hallway.

“Shit,” Zushi said under his breath, glancing at Gon. “I really-“

Gon then groaned and tilted his head towards Zushi.

“What a miracle worker,” Killua growled, sarcasm heavy.

Zushi stepped up to the bed as Gon blinked.

Killua wondered which meds he was on and how high the poor fucker was.

Zushi leaned over the bed, holding onto the railing. “Hey, bud, how’re you feeling?” Zushi asked.

“Like cotton,” Gon rasped.

“Is that good?”

“It’s… a thing,” Gon said, licking his lips.

Killua, still seated, leaned back on the wall. He was watching Gon’s face, maybe with a bit too much focus. But he was bored with watching the heart monitor.

Gon’s face scrunched as he coughed past his shoulder. “Definitely a thing. There’s a—There’s a worm in my chest.”

Zushi grimaced and said, “Yeah, buddy, there is.” “Does it look cute?” Gon said.

Zushi’s eyes flickered from Gon’s face to the air tube, “Yeah, it’s looking cute.” Fucking horrible liar. He was lucky Gon probably couldn’t tell.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, very sure.”

“Okay, good,” Gon hummed, relaxing back against the pillows. Killua felt his mouth make a sour expression. Why the fuck wasn’t he looking at him?

“We weaseled your insurance card out of your wallet,” Zushi said. “I also used five bucks to get a gatorade from the vending machine.”

“I’m glad you’re eating healthy.” Gon sounded like a drunk sorority girl. He did a stupid giggled when Zushi finally cracked a grin, only to twist and cough into his bed. “You can have all of the gatorade, sweet Zushi Roll. All of it.”

Zushi laughed. “Cool. So I can take your debit card?”

“Abso-lutely,” Gon said.

This entire exchange was giving Killua a headache. Why was Gon giggling like an idiot? Killua raised an eyebrow as Gon stretched his arm over to Zushi. Zushi reached back, Gon wrapping his fingers around the extended hand, tugging it to his face.

Killua’s heart lurched. What the actual fuck, no fucking way in-

Zushi said, nervously, “What’re you—What’re you doing—”

“Kiss it,” Gon rasped. He made a smack sound with the kiss as Zushi laughed. Any half-thoughts Killua had had felt very confirmed.

“What, dude— Dude, you sound like an asthmatic chainsmoker. What’re you doing kissing my hand?”

“Those two things—no correlation,” Gon sighed, patting Zushi’s hand before giving it back.

Killua wanted to be sick. He wanted to leave. But his limbs felt stuck and heavy. He tipped his head forward, any conversation lost to the blood roaring in his ears. He folded his feet under the bench and hands tucked into the hoodie pocket.

“Can you stay here until I go to sleep?” Gon murmured.

“Yeah, sure,” Zushi said.

Zushi dragged a chair closer to the bed, pulling a leg onto the chair, eyes on his phone as he held Gon’s hand. Gon’s head tilted his way.

Killua did his best to stay quiet. Stretching his legs back out, he lunged to his feet, across the room, out the door, down the hall. If he hurried he could-

Get Canary? Head home? Deal with Zushi _and_ Alluka after Killua had just said he would-

He turned to a wall and very carefully, very deliberately, thunked his forehead into the plaster. Multiple times. He let his head rest for a second as he breathed hard through his nose. In. Out. In-

Killua would not be running from this. He could handle this. He was going to be level and rational about this. Killua didn’t even do anything wrong. Killua had been drunk, and Gon never said-

He thunked his head once again. Thinking like that made him feel like a character from some stupid rom com or soap opera.

He twirled around and leaned against the wall. He rubbed his forehead, feeling the small scar near his hairline. He could handle this. He could handle being in the side-ho that confronts the cheater. This wasn’t even the worse thing to have happened. It was _manageable_. He paced back towards the room, pausing to eye the vending machine. He noticed a two pack of pudding. After purchasing it, he cussed that they weren't both chocolate. He wondered about getting another but saw Zushi tip his head out into the hall.

Alluka was setting a bag of Killua's down near the bench. She blew a kiss at Gon before slipping out of the room, grinning widely at Killua. He ruffled her hair before she continued skipping down the hall.

“I’m going back to the hotel,” Zushi said in a low tone. “He fell asleep a few minutes ago.” Killua managed to pat the shorter man's shoulder as they passed, taking a seat in one of the single chairs, facing Gon.

He set the pudding down, pulled his hoodie off, and folded his hands under his chin. He felt...distant. Stepped back. He could acknowledge the near painful pinch in his chest, but he was no longer feeling as upset as he had.

Killua snapped the two joined lids apart, setting the vanilla out of his sight with one of the miniature spoons.  
But then he was staring at Gon again, the spoon tapping against the foil lid.

Level. Rational. The idiot had gone right into Killua’s bed when his fucking- when Zushi was just a flight of stairs away. But _Killua_ had to be rational. Jesus Fucking Christ. He was so fucking over this.

Killua tossed the pudding and flung himself onto his feet again, pacing. He rummaged in the bag to find his laptop, a spare change of clothes, some odd toiletries- Canary had her moments, Killua supposed. When she wasn’t dragging him to photo-opts.

He couldn’t believe he had to have this conversation with a guy his age. Killua had been fucking terrified imagining this conversation with _Alluka_ , but no it was some stupid nerd who Killua had been playing games with for a week before the idot ghosted him. The fucking idiot came to Meta just to play Killua - he fucking _knew it_ the second Gon had turned around in the match- and fucking _beat him_.

Killua brought the laptop over, setting it aside before scrubbing his hands over his face. God damn fucking _feelings_ \- He would have thumped his head back against the wall, but he didn’t want to make noise and have Gon wake up to his struggles. He only wanted him to see him calm. Cool. Serious. The only games Killua wanted to play were the consensual ones.

He huffed through his noise again, blindly grasping for the pudding and spoon. He would just focus on the pudding. Chocolate was good. It...helped with things? Food certainly helped but he was sure chocolate did something specific. He checked that Gon was still out, monitor beeping at 57, before licking the lid clean. He crossed the room, tossed it, sat back down with his legs swinging over another chair, leaned back, and hummed at the first spoonful of pudding. He sat like that for a while, pudding cup propped on his chest and he pretended to hear the machine make noise for each of Gon’s heartbeats.

He was already feeling more and more sure about the conversation. Maybe. He propped himself up and enjoyed another glob of pudding just as Gon began to stir again. A glance at the clock on the wall told him it had been just under an hour since Zushi had left.

Gon grumbled and patted around his hookups. His eyes followed one of the curves of the wire to the monitor, now bumped up to a 67. Killua thought about the apple watch sitting on his desk at home, uncharged. Maybe he’d charge it tomorrow… Killua ate another scoop of pudding, eyes meetings as Gon gaped at him

“‘Sup nerd,” Killua said.

Gon breathed too quickly, began hacking as he reached for the little console that controlled his bed. As he motored upwards, he coughed out “What’re you—Why’re you here?”

One of Killua’s legs lolled to the ground, and he popped his spoon out of his mouth. “Why not?” he drawled, wary of where Gon would go with this.

“But—But MetaCon—”

“Meta’s done for today, if I’m gonna lie awake all night I might as well do it here.”

Killua reached for the other pudding - it had rolled to the ground - as Gon slurred, “Aw, worried about me?”

“No, you fuckwad, I have insomnia,” Killua tossed the pudding cup into Gon’s lap along with the plastic spoon. Killua scrapped the edges of his cup. “Came in a pack with vanilla. I fucking hate vanilla.”

Gon thanked him- “Thank you, Killua” -with a dopey grin, letting his head fall back. Killua tried not to think about his name on Gon’s lips. Still smiling, Gon reached his pudding cup over. Killua blinked stupidly. “Fucking A-” he said as he tore the foil off. The gleeful idiot immediatley dug in and hummed at it. He tipped to the side to cough into his shoulder. After he quieted, Killua gruffed, “Jesus, you sound like shit. Are you sure you’re supposed to be coughing?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Gon said. “As long as I’m not coughing up blood.”

“Oh, good.” He turned, rolling his eyes, tossing his empty pudding container and Gon’s lid into the garbage. He walked back, grabbed a chair, and brought it as close as he could. He needed to look Gon in the face.

Gon finished the pudding cup and set it aside. His head rolled back to make eye contact with Killua. “Hi,” Gon said, face breaking into a bright grin.

Killua felt his heart leap. Fucking traitor. Killua’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t ‘hi’ me.” He hoped Gon would make this a quick discussion, one way or another. He leaned back, arms across his chest. “You’re cheating, aren’t you?”

Gon floundered for words for a moment. “I’ve never cheated in Hunter versus Hunter.”

Killua sent a quick thought at whatever god was fucking with him. “I’m not talking about the fucking game, dude. I’m talking about Zushi.”

Gon struggled, thinking through his drugged thoughts. He seemed to be turning multiple things over in his head as Killua waited, patient. Gon frowned, finally murmuring, “I don’t understand.”

“Fucking A-“ Killua growled, leaning into Gons face. “We had sex, Gon, and Zushi was right downstairs. I didn’t think you two were dating, but now—” he was struggling to finish that statement. He hated saying it, confirming it-

“Dating?” Gon said. “We aren’t—No, Zushi’s my roommate. He’s straight, Killua.”

His chest constricted so quickly he felt light headed. Killua stared. All the now very stupid scenarios of how this conversation might have gone flew out of his head. Killua slowly dropped his head into his hands, taking in a slow breath.

Straight. Fucking straight roommate-

This had not been one of the scenarios he thought of.

“Oh my God—I would never cheat! I don’t even like cheating in card games!” Gon almost shouted. “Oh, God, Killua—You must have thought—”

Killua peaked through his fingers. “I thought you were an absolutely freak, that’s what I thought. You literally fell asleep to Zushi holding your fucking hand.”

“I’m high! And how do you know that!”

So he hasn’t been ignoring him. Killua gestured vaguely across the room to the bench. “I was literally sitting right there. I was right over there, Gon, you didn’t even know it because you were fucked out of your mind and making lovey-dovey eyes at your fucking straight roommate.” Killua couldn’t hold back the venom, he was so pissed at himself-

“I,” Gon snapped, jabbing a finger at his own chest with each word, “Love. Zushi. Don’t talk about him like that.”

“Like what?! I didn’t even insult him. You want me to insult him now, is that it?” Killua could think of six that he’d just come up with-

“I’ll mess you up, Caillou,” Gon promised.

Killua felt a bit of a thrill at the fucking nickname Gon had given him. “You’re basically on life support, dude,” he sneered, “you couldn’t mess me up even if you tried.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Gon started to speak, mischief glinting in his eyes before his face scrunched up and he began to hack into his elbow. Killua nervously glanced at the crook to make sure no blood appeared.

Gon settled back with an exhausted sign, leveling his breath as he focused on the ceiling. Killua relaxed into his chair, his leg propped up on the edge.

“You thought I was dating Zushi and that I cheated on him while he was right there,” Gon stated. There wasn’t much question to his tone, the bluntness of his accusation making Killua turn away from his soft brown eyes, ears growing warm.

Killua rubbed his thumb above his eye, frustrated. “Yeah, for good-fucking-reason, too. Christ, Gon,” he said.

“I wouldn’t cheat on you,” Gon said.

Killua couldn’t believe the honesty of this guy. He could barely blame the pain meds, Gon’s tone was the same as when he’d made other stupid comments during their game plays.

Gon wanted to be with Killua. The complete thought had Killua blushing harder, the rush of the confession with the relief of Gon not dating Zushi making him feel bold. He steeled his face, standing, just to lean over Gon’s bed, one knee next to Gon’s thigh. His hand was braced on the railing.

They were eye level, breath mingling on each others lips. Pink creeped onto Gon’s cheeks, as Killua stared, thrilled at this result. Gon seemed to be lost in Killua’s eyes, and the intensity made Killua look away. At the heart monitor. It was climbing into the high eighties. “What, you gay for me or something?”

“Gay in general, yeah,” Gon said.

“Coulda had me fooled.”

“What, when your dick was in my ass? Definitely something straight guys do.”

Killua scowled, feeling the ‘moment’ slipping away. “Can you rot already?” Gon gave a light laugh, heart rate still going up. Fucking _Freakss_ \- “How high are you right now?”

“Moderate to none,” Gon confessed. “Just numb.”

Killua raised his free, ghosting over Gon’s chest before bringing his thumb to Gon’s bottom lip. The breath stuttered, emboldening Killua at this... _intimacy_. He pressed his thumb over a corner of Gon’s lips, pulling it across. “Can you feel this?” The pad of his thumb scraped Gons lower teeth.

“Y-Yes,” Gon stammered, voice tight and his eyes wide.

Killua tightened his lips into a strange smile, fighting back a scoff. But then the smile dropped and Killua was tipping closer to him. He grazed his lips over Gons before settling for one long, deliberate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN!!!! Did my absolute BEST to go along with the glorious chaos that is corns writing. Im working on several projects from CH and writing THIS from Kil's POV just seemed like an amazing idea.
> 
> Killua handling jealousy is so interesting to me because he didnt HAVE anyone to form jealousy about before he met Gon (Canon and in fic) so... yeah, that's what i enjoy thinking about...
> 
> Many thanks to corns for beta-ing for me~~


End file.
